


Навсегда

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Конечно, я никогда не отступаюсь, - Казунари лукаво улыбается, выдыхая свои следующие слова в его губы, чуть соприкасаясь лбами, в эти мгновения словно избавляясь от всех сомнений, что терзали его изнутри, - это ведь я растопил твоё холодное сердце, и ты полюбил меня, Шин-чан.</p><p>- Разве у меня был выбор? </p><p>- Лгун.</p><p>- Люблю.</p><p>- Я знаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навсегда

Ощущение счастья в детских объятьях бесконечное, обволакивающее. Начинаешь видеть красоту в самом простом. Хочется быть на земле, не отходить от своего чуда, восхищаться шаловливой непосредственностью. Улыбка ребёнка может разогнать самые угрюмые тучи, остановить проливные дожди, прогнать тоску – если не навсегда, то надолго. Если взглянуть на мир глазами ребёнка, убедишься, что светлых красок в нём больше, чем тёмных. Взрослые, к сожалению, часто считают наоборот…   
Мидорима стал думать так совсем недавно, возможно, эти мысли стали подкрадываться к нему с тех самых дней, когда Такао начал брать его с собой в один из детских домов в одном из отдалённых районов Токио. Они привезли детишкам продукты, одежду, игрушки, канцелярские принадлежности. Была Золотая неделя, и Казунари решил сделать детям праздник. Вот уже как год он занимается благотворительностью, и Мидорима помогает ему в этом с того самого времени, как они стали жить вместе. 

\- В Токио столько детских домов, это так страшно – многие из них переполнены. Всегда, когда я езжу в приюты, в голове вертится одна горькая мысль: «Как можно бросать детей?» 

Они на кухне, Мидорима разливает по кружкам дымящийся горячий чай с малиной, а Такао рассказывает, сидя на диване у подоконника, делится всем, что лежит у него на сердце в эти минуты, смотря на заснеженные кроны деревьев в окне, разрисованном морозными узорами. Они уже настолько свыклись доверять друг другу во всём.

\- Я ведь не так давно стал ездить в тот детский дом. Помню, зашёл как-то по работе, писал статью для одного известного журнала про деятелей в благотворительности, хотел взять интервью у директора детдома, но не застал. А тут – мальчик, худой такой, бледный, точно прозрачный, даёт мне в руки книгу и так тихо-тихо: «дяденька, как читается этот иероглиф?» Тихий час был, все спали, а этот мальчуган решил побродить по коридорам, и куда только воспитателя смотрели, - Такао дует на чай, делает глоток, чуть морщится, обжегшись, и продолжает рассказывать, грея ладони о горячие бока кружки с логотипом Старбаркса. Чувствуя, как постепенно становится легче. – И знаешь, Шин-чан, я удивился. Не думал, что я такой чувствительный, хах. Он сказал, что его зовут Куроко. Куроко Тецуя. Такой умный мальчик. Я предложил почитать ему книгу – она была о японских легендах, заумная до жути, а он так внимательно слушал, пристально наблюдая за выражением моего лица. А ведь у детей самый искренний взгляд. И искренность Куроко затронула что-то во мне, отчего стало так невыносимо грустно. Смотря в его чистые, добрые голубые глаза, я вдруг подумал, что от него ведь когда-то отказались. Бросили, оставив одного, совершенно одного в таком большом мире, в этом здании с чужими для него людьми. Как и всех остальных малышей здесь. От этих мыслей я остановился, перестал читать, ощущая невыносимый ком в горле. «Куроко-кун, можно я на секунду отойду? И быстренько вернусь. Книгу дочитаем, обязательно дочитаем, но чуть позже, ладно? Не закрывай её». Он что-то тихо прошелестел мне вслед о том, что «невозможно за секунду», но я не расслышал точно. Я вышел из комнаты, быстрым шагом к выходу, на свежий воздух к машине и… расплакался, как ребёнок.

Казунари опускает глаза, вдыхая сладкий малиновый запах, но улыбается, ласково и тепло, когда Мидорима накинул на его плечи вязаный плед и поцеловал в темноволосую макушку.

\- Звучит сентиментально, не правда ли, Шин-чан? – Казунари разворачивается к нему всем телом и притягивает парня ближе, вдыхая запах, его запах, такой нужный в эти минуты внутреннего откровения, уткнувшись лицом в его мягкий свитер, чувствуя пальцы Мидоримы, перебирающие волосы на затылке.

\- Нет, я чувствую то же самое, - неспешные прикосновения к волосам успокаивают, и Такао жмурится от удовольствия, словно кот – невероятно довольный жизнью. Уже не больно от мыслей, что у них никогда не будет своих собственных детей, семьи, состоящей не только из двух человек, пусть и любящих друг друга с нескрываемой для других нежностью. 

Почти не саднит на сердце от осознания того, что когда-нибудь кто-то из них однажды не выдержит реальности, уйдёт, в погоне за счастьем семейного очага, и Казунари каждый раз вот так, в такие приходящие к нему страшные мысли, пропитанные одиночеством, не знает, куда деть сердце, отчаянным эхом раздающееся в его груди. 

Но сейчас – легче. 

Намного легче, потому что они - рядом. А вместе намного проще позабыть о плохом, начать всё сначала, принять себя такими, какие они есть. 

\- Люблю тебя за всё, Шин-чан.

Такао признаётся ему в любви - ежедневно, если есть возможность, ежечасно. Объясняет, шепчет, доказывает, повторяет, сквозь улыбку, спросонья, в горячих объятьях, по телефону или электронной почте. Неизменным «люблю» дополняются «доброе утро», «удачного дня», «сладких снов». Даже если Мидорима и понимает, как сильно Казунари дорожит им, как сильно он ему нужен, он хочет показать ему, как необъятна его любовь. Хочет, чтобы даже через несколько лет Мидорима помнил об этом. В старшей школе, в одном из журналов Такао прочёл, что любящие люди должны «подпитываться своей же любовью». Тогда ему показалось нелепым это высказывание, но сейчас он не может не согласиться. 

Своими «люблю» они словно вдыхают друг в друга душевный кислород, которого им, жителям безжалостно ритмичного мегаполиса, катастрофически недостаёт. 

Пусть Шинтаро не так открыт в своих чувствах, как он, Такао повторяет «люблю» двукратно - за них двоих.

\- Его зовут Куроко Тецуя, верно? – спрашивает Мидорима сквозь улыбку, а Казунари удивлённо вскидывает голову, встречаясь с взглядом зелёных глаз. – Мы можем взять его к себе, если ты хочешь.

Казунари ошеломлённо смотрит на Шинтаро, хлопает глазами от удивления, открывая рот, желая то ли проверить, на каком месте сегодня Раки или Скорпионы, то ли сказать что-нибудь из разряда: «хорошая шутка, Шин-чан», но тут же понимает, что Мидорима почти никогда не шутит, хотя и перестал быть таким всем знакомым цундере – нелюдимым и отстранённым от желания других встать с ним плечом к плечу. 

\- Это замечательно, Шин-чан, но, ты ведь понимаешь, что, хм... у таких, как мы, нет права усыновить его, - у Казунари в глазах десятки вопросов, сменяющихся горечью.

\- Но мы ведь не сдадимся. – Казунари смотрит, чувствуя, как внутри разжигается тёплая радость, наблюдает, не отрываясь, как Мидорима чуть улыбается, садясь к нему в кресло, и накрываясь одним пледом, почти что с головой, обнимает Казунари и целует его в мягкие, сладкие после малинового чая, губы. – Ты ведь не из тех, кто быстро сдаётся, я же тебя знаю.

\- Конечно, я никогда не отступаюсь, - Казунари лукаво улыбается, выдыхая свои следующие слова в его губы, чуть соприкасаясь лбами, в эти мгновения словно избавляясь от всех сомнений, что терзали его изнутри, - это ведь я растопил твоё холодное сердце, и ты полюбил меня, Шин-чан.

\- Разве у меня был выбор? 

\- Лгун.

\- Люблю.

\- Я знаю.

Они целуются, укрытые клетчатым вязаным пледом, словно в коконе, и Мидорима думает, что нет необходимости высказывать всю любовь – кое-что можно оставить в себе, бережно хранить, выражать не словами. Лучше – поступками, прикосновениями, ласками, поцелуями. Один страстный поцелуй может сказать больше любых слов. Одно нежное прикосновение порою доказывает недоказуемое. Одна горячая ласка иногда объясняет необъяснимое. Любовь - многогранна. Она у каждого своя. Чужая может показаться странной, но для её обладателя она остаётся самой очаровательной. В любви нет теорем, уравнений, задач, любви не нужно учить. Просто нужно чувствовать её. 

Внутри. 

Своим сердцем. 

За окном – шорох падающего снега, заглушающий все посторонние звуки ещё не спящего оживлённого Токио. Кажется, остались только они вдвоём, в тёплой по-домашнему уютной кухне, но, кажется, одни в целом мире. 

В целом огромном мире.

\- Шин-чан, иногда я боюсь мыслей о том, что хочу, чтобы у нас была настоящая семья. Где родители временами спорят, где ужинают за одним большим столом, где пахнет домашним уютом, а зима за окном не пугает, и в доме горит камин...  
Такао целует Мидориму в тёплый лоб и улыбается, когда слышит равномерное спокойное дыхание любимого человека, спящего и крепко обнимающего его в эти минуты. Чувствуя, как и сам проваливается в сладкую дрёму. А за окном – белый-белый снег, словно сахар, зима, не спящий город-души и приближающееся волшебство наступающего Рождества.

 

\- …семья, где мы всегда будем вместе – навсегда, что бы ни случилось. Я обещаю тебе, Шин-чан. Обещаю.


End file.
